Journey of the Prince
by Danica Caracal
Summary: Prince is going to take on the Dictator of Life. Will he succeed or fail? What happens when he finally reaches the Dictator of Life? A continuation to 1/2 Prince by me.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic. Input is much appreciated. I will try to update new chapters every week or so. Please make suggestions and criticisms!

Disclaimer: 1/2 Prince, its characters and story is owned by Yu Wo.

* * *

><p>Prince stared at the place where Wicked had vanished<p>

**Prince, what happened?** Lolidragon PMed Prince.

**Prince! Noo… could something have happened to your royal heighness?** Gui wailed.

Prince responded to neither of them. Hesitantly he messaged Wicked, "Zhou gege?"

**Username not found**

**Prince! **Lolidragon demanded.

**Wicked…he's gone. **Prince slowly said, the enormity of what had just happened hitting him.

**What do you mean gone? He'll just respawn at a rebirth point. This is Second Life remember?**

**No…he's gone. Wicked activated ND program.**

_Oh, oops. I didn't expect him to actually activate it, _Lolidragon thought. **Where are you?**

Prince pulled up a map, **I think Wicked said we were a little south-west of Flower city.**

**Wait there, we're coming.**

**No.**

**What are you talking about?**

**I said no. I'll take care of this on my own.**

**And how are you supposed to get there?**

**I'll find a way.**

**You? Who can't even manage going from your room to the throne room without getting lost?**

**I can find my way, **Prince pouted, **I just take a longer route.**

**Stop being an idiot. We all came here to defeat the Dictator of Life. We've come this far, you can't expect us to stop now. Each and every one of us has the resolve to continue and know that our character may be defeated at any time. Are you going to forsake our determination? Besides this isn't just your problem. This involves all of Second Life.**

**Why did Wicked have the ND program installed?**

…

**Wasn't I supposed to be the only one with the ND program? I don't want more people to disappear before my eyes!**

**Wicked begged me to have him installed with the ND program before we left. Look we'll re-congregate and half of us will go to Flower Mountain, the others to Flower City.**

**But I don't-**

**We also found your sword. You're going to need that in the upcoming fight.**

Prince glanced at the high quality blade in his hand. It wasn't the same as the black sword that felt so accustomed to resting in his hand such that it seemed like another limb.

**Fine**, he pouted, **Only because I want my sword and… I kind of can't get up.**

**Wait? You can't get up?**

**No I'm stuck underneath two trees.**

**Oh no! Don't worry my Prince, your loyal bard Guiliastes will come to your rescue! **Gui cried out.

**Damn that Gui, he ran ahead! **Lolidragon cursed** But Prince, don't worry we're near the area you described. We should be there soon.**

**Hurry up, I'm rally uncomfortable.**

"PRINCE!" Prince heard Gui yell.

"Get over here you idiot Gui!" Prince replied.

Gui quickly came upon Prince, trapped beneath the treed, "Thank go d you're safe." Gui's long hair shielded his face as the breathless words are released.

"Just hurry up and help me out of here."

"Yes, your royal highness!" Gui was instantly smiles and cheer once again. Gui leaned over, trying to shift one of the trees. Its weight was too much for his meager strength and Gui collapsed backwards, in front of Prince.

"You really should invest more points into strength," Prince groaned.

Gui leaded over, "But if I had, I wouldn't have you all to myself without you resisting my embraces!"

Prince hit him in the nose, with only a fraction of his normal strength.

**Guiliastes -20 HP**

Gui fell backwards, nursing his nose. He opened his mouth to tease Prince some more, but stopped as Prince's face paled.

"Gui, run away," he croaked.

"Your highness?"

"Run away!" Prince yelled desperately.

Gui turned around, facing one of the four heavenly kings.

"So this is where you fell," Zephyr walked towards Prince, "I was wondering what was taking you so long?" He glanced around the area, "Where'd Inferno go? Actually no, I don't care. You're coming with me now."

Gui held his guquin aimed toward Zephyr, "I won't let you take Prince."

Prince strained against the heavy trees trapping him, "Gui, run! You can't take him on!"

"Prince is worried about me? I'm so happy!" Gui exclaimed in jubilation, "But I will not allow anyone to harm Prince." Gui's eyes narrowed.

"You, stop me?" Zephyr laughed incredulously, "Move. I have orders to bring Prince to Flower Mountain."

"**Supersonic Soul-chasing Arrow**"Gui released the tension on the stings of the guquin.

"Is that all you have?" Zephyr asked, hovering in the air.

Prince could only watch as Zephyr released a powerful wind attack, throwing Gui into the surrounding forest.

"Gui!" Prince yelled.

"Now that that annoying pestilence is gone, you're coming with me." Prince could only watch as Zephyr approached him.

"**Ghost Chase Super-sonic Arrow**" the arrows forced Zephyr to jump back.

"Still alive?" Zephyr smiled, "I suppose I'll just have to kill you off first." Zephyr stalked in the direction which the arrows flew from.

Prince felt helpless, trapped while his friends were in danger. "Gui, please, just run away!" He pleaded fruitlessly. Prince squirmed, trying to shift the dirt underneath him and the trees above him. He clawed at the ground, only succeeding in uprooting the grass. However he persisted and Prince, finally free, laying panting for a few seconds before jumping up to chase after Gui and Zephyr.

The clearing surrounding Prince and Zephyr was bare. The trees that had been standing were knocked over and the demon was barely standing. Zephyr continued to hover in the air, laughing.

"Zephyr! I'll take you on!" Prince held his sword, pointed at Zephyr.

"Prince!" the obvious relief showed in Gui's face, "You're okay."

"Shut up and let me fight. Give me back up!"

"Yes your highness!" Gui smiled. "**Ferocious Spell**" Gui cast the spell to improve Prince's healing and destructive ability.

"This is getting annoying," Zephyr narrowed his eyes.

Prince leaped to attack Zephyr, but Zephyr kept him at bay with his wind.

"I can still get close to you," Prince pushed through the wind."

"It's better to get rid of the annoying bard, then, I can bring Prince back to Flower Mountain," Zephyr decided.

Prince's eyes widened as Zephyr turned back to Gui, "Oh no you don't. I'm your opponent!" Prince renewed his force against the wind.

"Hmph" Zephyr flashed past Gui, clawing at Gui in the process, similar to how he killed Gui earlier.

"Gui!" Prince yelled, again seeing the blood and organs fly out of his friends' body.

"Your highness," Gui smiled weakly. The attack had done less damage than the previous time. This time Gui knew what to expect and was able to shift to the side, just enough to avoid a critical attack.

Prince turned to Zephyr, "You bastard!" Prince rushed at him, "**Requiem of Blazing Inferno**".

Instead of reaching his target, Prince found himself being thrown backwards, stopping only when his head hit a large rock.

"You actually thought that the same attack would work on me twice?" Zephyr smiled evilly, slowly approaching Prince.

Prince struggled to remain conscious, his eyes fluttering, "Maybe, but I've still got more attacks to bring you down." Prince tried to push himself up.

Zephyr laughed, throwing a little wind at Prince, causing Prince to collapse again. "You're barely conscious, how can you defeat me?"

Prince pushed himself forward, slashing his blade at Zephyr.

"You can't even reach me," Zephyr said to Prince, who was now lying at his feet. Zephyr reached to grab the back of Prince's cape.

"**ND Ultimate Program Activate**" an arrow went flying into the air, embedding itself in Zephyr's skull.

"You're supposed to be dead," Zephyr turned in surprise to the barely alive bard.

"I told you, I'll never let anyone hurt Prince," Gui smiled at Prince, tears in his eyes, "Don't cry, it doesn't fit your smiling face."

"Gui!" Prince reached his hand toward the demon bard.

"Don't forget your promise," Gui whispered, tears streaming down his smiling face.

There was no one else in the clearing.


	2. Chapter 2

Prince felt a warm sensation spreading through his body. He opened his eyes, prying his eye lashes from the crusted tears that dried on his face. A large furry face was bent over his body.

"Wolf dage?" Prince croaked.

"He's awake," Ugly Wolf confirmed.

The surrounding people cheered. Only then did Prince take notice of the knot of people surrounding his. Closest were his members from Odd Squad; Lolidragon, Doll, Yu Lian and Ugly Wolf. Just behind them was Nan Gong Zui, Feng Wu Qing and the other members of Dark Phantom, Ice Phoenix, Sunshine, Kenshin and several others.

**Stupid sister, are you okay? **Feng Wu asked.

**I'm okay** Prince replied to Feng Wu, then proceeded to thank Wolf.

**What happened?** Lolidragon had a serious face that was creased with unaccustomed wrinkles.

**Where's Gui? I assume he needs healing? **Ugly Wolf asked. His face was also lined in a serious manner.

Prince messaged his team members, Kenshin and Sunshine; **I need to talk to you all alone. I'm going to ask everyone to spread out a few feet to watch for enemies while Wolf dage heals me. **

Once they each nodded their consent, Prince looked up at everyone, "We need to continue as soon as possible. Once I have full HP we will continue. Until then, we are vulnerable. Nan Gong Zui, I want you to organize a wide perimeter defense. Lolidragon, Sunshine, Ugly Wolf, Kenshin, Yu Lian and Doll will stay with me in order to plan our next move.

Nan Gong Zui hesitated for a moment, examining Prince, and then deciding Prince's orders had merit, he organized the rest of the players. The players quickly received their orders and got into formation and left Prince and his teammates alone.

"Are you going to tell us what happened?" Lolidragon asked.

Prince shifted his eyes, avoiding eye contact, "Gui…he died to protect me."

The members of Odd quad were lost for words.

"I'm sorry!" Prince wailed, "It's my fault. I couldn't protect him! He shouldn't have died to protect me!"

Lolidragon hit Prince.

**Prince -5 HP**

"Lolidragon…" Ugly Wolf warned her.

"Stop your miserable crying. It wasn't your fault that Gui died," Lolidragaon corrected Prince.

"Don't worry Prince-gege, we don't blame you," Doll reassured him.

Both Ugly Wolf and Yu Lian nodded in agreement.

"But I should have died instead!" Prince wailed.

"We need you to defeat the Dictator of Life," Yu Lian said.

"If you continue to feel terrible about Gui's death, I'm sure he wouldn't mind meeting you out of Second Life. I propose if anyone else dies, both Gui and I work at XX University. If no one has any complaints about this, we should meet up there." Ugly Wolf smiled.

Prince fidgeted.

**If we die in Second Life, what's to stop you from telling them about your true gender? **Lolidragon cackled.

"I want to see everyone out of Second Life!" Doll's eyes lit up, "I wonder what Prince-gege and Wolf-gege look like in real life."

"Well it's all set then," Lolidragon concluded, "Right Prince." She flashed her most charming smile in Prince's direction.

Prince shot daggers at her with his eyes, "…I'll see. We'll worry about that if the time comes."

"What are we going to do now though?" Yu Lian wondered.

"Obviously some of us need to go to Flower City and others to Flower Mountain," Ugly Wolf responded.

"Prince can lead an attack on Flower City-" Lolidragon started.

Princes eyes flashed, "I'm attacking Flower Mountain."

"Prince-"

"I already decided. This is the other thing I wanted to discuss. We can send the bulk of the force to Flower City under divisions of the other City-Lords and Nan-Gong. We already have reports that there is a large gathering of NPCs in Flower City. Even if the Dictator of Life is in Flower City, they can take care of him. We will attack Flower Mountain at the same time they attack Flower City."

"Will Fairsky be with us or the other group?" Sunshine asked. The others turned in surprise as they had forgotten he was there since he was so unusually silent.

"Wait! You mean to say you want to go off in some other direction that everyone else to satisfy your curiosity!" Yu Lian burst out, "Do you understand that everyone joined under the banner of Prince? Who knows how this could affect the morale of the group! We can send a scouting party to determine the location of the Dictator of Life!"

"But-"

"No buts!" Yu Lian glared fiercely as if challenging anyone to question her judgment.

"If Prince wants to go to Flower Mountain, I'll take him," Kenshin said softly, taking Yu Lian's challenge.

"Kenshin!" Prince wept, hugging the red headed NPC, "You'd do that for me!"

Kenshin looked down at Prince's figure. Prince recognized the look in Kenshin's eyes; Kenshin was looking forward to the coming fight. Maybe Prince's decision to attack Flower Mountain was correct.

Yu Lian sighed, "Fine, but let's bring a larger group than just the 7 of us."

"Actually I don't think we should," Ugly Wolf surprisingly disagreed with his wife, "IF we bring more people, there will be a lower chance that we can take them by surprise. Also, the bulk of the NPC's are in Flower City. We don't want to deplete their forces. We 7 would be the perfect group to attack Flower Mountain."

"Then we should go as soon as possible. We are on a time limit," Lolidragon reminded them.

"Prince, you need to tell Nan Gong Zui, Deathless, Wacko and Winter Triumph of what we're going to do," Ugly Wolf reminded Prince.

Prince nodded.

**Nan Gong Zui, Deathless, Wacko, Winter Triumph; we're going to have two simultaneous attacks: one on Flower City as planned and one on Flower Mountain. Poseidon and Zephyr both mentioned Flower Mountain. In case the Dictator of Life is there, Odd squad, Kenshin and Sunshine are going to assault Flower Mountain.**

**By yourself? Aren't you going to need more players to assist your attack?** Zui replied.

**What do you want us to do? **Wacko asked.

**We want our attack to be more of a stealth attack. Plus you guys are going to need all the help you can get. Can you guys organize an attack on Flower City the same time we attack Flower Mountain?**

**I'll organize everyone.** Zui assured Prince.

Prince saw the immense figure that Lolidragon informed him was Flower Mountain before him. He inhaled deeply, "Are you guys ready?"

His friends and teammates grasped their respective weapons and grimly nodded.

**Zui, are you ready on your side?**

**Everyone's in place.**

Prince smiled faintly, his eyes already dancing for the coming bloodshed, "Let's do this."

**ATTACK! **Prince sent out the order.

* * *

><p>I wanted to get a little further... but this part was longer than I anticipated. Instead of waiting and writing more per chapter, I am going to try and upload every week, but a little shorter than I was originally thinking! Input is always appreciated! Thank you for reading!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that it took so long to update. I've been busy with the holidays unfortunately and other school work. On the bright side of things, the next chapter is started and should be done real soon...things are going to get funn :D

* * *

><p>Nan Gong Zui stood south of Flower city PMing players from the other three groups. It was no easy task to keep the army organized and far enough from the city to avoid detection before Prince gave the final order to attack. Yet they couldn't stray too far. Zui and the rest of the army needed to stay near enough in order to strike swiftly and violently.<p>

Zui remained still, thinking. Despite the assistance and input of the west, east and south city lords, Zui was still unsure of how the attack would fare. The entire attack rested on the premise that the Dictator of Life was currently at Flower Mountain. Of course there was a back-up plan should they find the Dictator of life in Flower City. But it seemed more like an afterthought. Even should everything proceed perfectly, Zui considered their chance to destroy the Dictator of Life slim at best.

**Zui, are you ready on your side? **Zui heard Prince ask.

Zui swallowed away all fears and doubts. He had already decided to put his trust in Prince. No matter the outcome, he would wage a war that would honor the name of the blood stained elf.

**Everyone's in place.**

**ATTACK! **Prince sent out the order.

Nan Gong Zui inhaled, then bellowed, "ATTACK!"

Zui began rushing down the hill to the fortress of Flower City. The players behind him followed in suit, screaming their blood thirst cries. Only Arctic Fox was silent as he softly surpassed Zui, despite Zui's lead.

It was only after a long debate that they had decided Arctic Fox should accompany Zui's group. Arctic Fox's strength could have gained him leadership in their assault, however several factors determined that Arctic Fox shouldn't lead. First of all, Arctic Fox was anti-social and bad at interacting with people which would be detrimental to the morale of the troops. In addition, the plan called for four groups of attack. It only made sense that Nan Gong Zui and the warlords would take command. Since Zui was the weakest of the four of them, Arctic Fox was put in Zui's group to even out the strengths.

Arctic Fox had initially shown disapproval in not being included in Prince's small infiltration group, but they had convinced Arctic Fox that they needed him in case the Dictator of Life was in Flower City. Arctic Fox's stoic face made no changes, but Zui though he could detect some resentment and disappointment.

Despite everything, Zui felt reassured by Arctic Fox's presence. Zui knew of his own weakness in comparison to the warlords and would accept any help that he was given. Even the other warlords and Prince struggled against the high level NPCs.

Zui broke out of his thoughts as he approached the southern gates. They were broken, presumably by Arctic Fox who had gone ahead. Arctic Fox was doing well in clearing a path for the rest of Zui's group.

Feeling a dangerous presence, Zui grabbed his sword, swinging it around, clashing with another sword that was larger than Zui's own immense sword. The wielder of the sword was enormous. If there were giants in Second Life, Zui assumed his opponent was at least part giant.

Zui pressed his sword against his enemy's before springing back, holding his sword in a defensive stance.

The two swordsmen circled each other warily, making Zui all the more aware of the opponent's size. Feeling that delaying would only impede his mission, Zui rushed forward, swinging his sword in an arc.

The giant caught the strike, deflecting it harmlessly to the side. Before the giant could take advantage of the opening he created, Zui followed the momentum of the sword, getting behind his opponent. Before the giant could turn, Zui slashed at his thigh and calves, severing the muscles. The giant let out a wail of pain. And almost as an afterthought, Zui slammed his foot into the back of the giant's knee. These continuous strikes made the giant's muscular legs give out, and gravity brought the giant to his knees. In a swift stroke, the giant was beheaded.

Zui wept the sweat forming on his brow. The giant seemed to be weak. Something had to be wrong.

Arctic Fox cursed at himself for heeding Nan Gong Zui's demands. The only reason he had eventually agreed was the slim chance that the Dictator of Life was there. And even if he wasn't, there were supposed to be hundreds of strong NPCs guarding Flower City. After seeing the strength of Kenshin, Caelus and Zephyr, his sword had been itching to take part in this NPC war. Instead, the NPCs gathered in Flower City were weak. It only took Arctic Fox a flash of his sword and seconds later, the NPCs surrounding Arctic Fox were pillars of light.

Belatedly he wondered what would happen to Kenshin if he was killed. It would be terrible to lose such a valuable sparring partner. Arctic Fox shook the light shiver from his skin, it wasn't as though he could protect Kenshin. If anything, Kenshin was stronger than Arctic Fox, shown by all of Kenshin's victories in their sparring matches. Still, he couldn't completely banish the tingling on his skin.

Arctic Fox recalled that him staying with the bulk of the army increase the mission's chance for success. Arctic Fox, despite his cold attitude, wanted second Life to remain as much as the other players. It wasn't as though he could test his fighting prowess to his heart's content in the real world. Had he done that, Arctic Fox smiled grimly at the thought, he would probably already have a life sentence or be on the line for execution.

Arctic Fox saw the 5 NPCs sneaking up on him. None of them seemed to have especially strong battle auras. Arctic Fox sighed, pausing with his sword in hand. A moment later as the NPCs entered Arctic Fox's attack range, they disappeared, like their comrades, into pillars of lights.

The tower Nan Gong Zui mentioned stood before Arctic Fox. Before the battle began, Zui had told Arctic Fox that it was his job to clear the path of everyone else. Arctic Fox was to go to the tower holding the gemstone and destroy the crystal if there were no NPC guarding the crystal. Arctic Fox frowned slightly. There were some NPCs guarding the crystal and they were weak enough. But Zui ordered Arctic Fox to wait. Arctic Fox sighed and settled with clearing the surrounding area.

* * *

><p>Reviews please :)!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

And so the fun begins :DDD, yeah just reinstating that nothing 1/2 Prince belongs to me, this has nothing to do with the 1/2 Prince story line written by Yu Wo. But the next chapter may take a little bit of time to come out...been busy.

* * *

><p>"Attack" Prince unsheathed his sword. Prince had missed the accustomer weight and balance of his precious black sword. It fit his hand perfectly, unlike the beautiful blade Wicked had given him.<p>

Wicked… Prince clenched his blade. Both Wicked and Gui, Prince was unable to protect them. His grip tightened on the sword until his knuckles were white from the pressure.

"Charge!" he shouted, charging towards Flower Mountain.

"Wait!" the members off Odd Squad yelled after him. Lolidragon also grabbed the back of Prince's collar, stopping him in his tracks.

"You didn't forget our plan," YuLian smiled dangerously, "did you?"

"No-no…" Prince shook under the stern glance of YuLian. He twiddled his fingers. "Could you just remind me to make sure…?"

YuLian sighed.

"There's no point in repeating it again. Prince will forget anyway."

"Lolidragon…" Prince whined.

UglyWolf laughed, "Don't worry Prince, just stay quiet and follow Kenshin."

Prince curled up, poking at the dirt, pouting.

"It's okay Prince gege," Doll smiled cheerfully, "You're just better at other things."

"Doll!" Prince's eyes watered as he hugged the young girl.

"So, are we all ready?" YuLian asked.

The other members of Odd squad nodded along with Kenshin.

"Sunshine?" YuLian asked the uncharacteristically quiet NPC.

"Sorry, I was thinking of Fairsky."

Everyone fell into an uncomfortable silence.

Prince shifted, feeling guilty, "I'm sorry Sunshine, I didn't ask if you wanted to come with our group. If you want to, you can go back."

"No. I want to be here. I want to protect Fairsky, all of you and this world. This is where I want to be."

"Okay," Lolidragon slapped Sunshine on the back, "Let's go then."

Lolidragon showed Sunshine to direct his carpet to a small cave entrance in the mountain. "This was the only other entrance other than the front entrance. And that is protected by hordes of NPCs."

Prince strode into the cave.

"Where do you think you're going?"  
>Prince froze at YuLian's question, "Into the cave?"<p>

"Kenshin is going in first," Lolidragon sighed, "If you went first, we'd all get lost."

Prince pouted as Kenshin silently walked past him.

Doll stood on her toes to pat Prince on the head, "Don't worry Prince-gege, you go in after Kenshin-gege.

"Really?" Prince brightened up, "Where are you going to be?"

"I'm last with Wolf-gege."

"Come on," Lolidragon pushed Prince forward.

Prince nodded, striding after Kenshin. They walked together in a silence only broken by their footsteps or Sunshine's occasional wonderings. For a long time, they followed the winding tunnel until the entrance was no longer visible. Kenshin stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" Lolidragon whispered.

"Enemies."

Prince nodded, grasping his sword. Lolidragon relayed the message to the other members of the group. They paled a bit and grasped their own weapons.

"Before we go on," Prince hesitated, "I want to apologize for everything- if I'm unable to protect you all- and for keeping secrets from you all. For letting Gui die…" he paused, "If we fail, Kenshin, Sunshine, I'll try to find a way to save you from the outside."

Sunshine only smiled sadly in response.

"Well then," Lolidragon interrupted the heavy silence, "No that that's out. If this fails, you all know how to contact me, so let's meet up on the outside."

UglyWolf, Doll and YuLian nodded in agreement.

Prince raised his sword, "Let's do this."

There were only two NPCs standing guard at the clearing Kenshin noticed. Prince and Kenshin were able to quickly take them out.

"It seems to easy to easy, but this could be the right place," UglyWolf commented as they continued to walk.

"But weren't they weak?" YuLian asked.

"Yes, but why have anyone here in the first place if it's only a diversion? It will take a large portion of time to search the entire mountain in case the Dictator of Life is hiding here. Therefore there is no need to have NPCs here if this is a diversion. These guards were too weak to serve as warriors. They must have had some other purpose. I suggest everyone stay on their guard."

Kenshin stopped short, causing Prince to hit into him.

"Hey what was that-" Prince stopped, following Kenshin's line of sight.

"Hmph, you finally came," Poseidon smirked. "Looks like there are some extras for me to kill."

Prince stood between him and his friends, "I won't let you!"

"You? Won't let me?" Poseidon had a cruel smile, "Should I show you the distance of our skills?"

A streak of red flashed past Prince. Poseidon jumped back to avoid being skewered.

Poseidon touched his bleeding cheek, "Why do you side with these humans? Do they not lord over you, playing with your very existence? Join us. They will never accept you as we do!"

Kenshin refused to oblige him with an answer and chased after his prey again. Poseidon barely rolled away from the second attack when he was struck by a missile of light, tempered only by a weak shield of water.

"You too?" Poseidon growled at Sunshine, "Clay, hurry up!"

Clay appeared from a large doorway, followed by four assassins and nearly 30 other NPCs, "You need my help already Poseidon? You are pathetic."'

"Traitor," Prince yelled at Caelus, seeing him beside Clay.

Doll looked at Caelus searchingly.

Caelus turned, refusing to meet either Doll's or Prince's eyes.

"As an incentive," Clay addressed Prince and his companions, "If you can get past me, the Dictator of Life is in the room behind me. Not that you can get past us."

Prince smiled at his friends, "They are sorely underestimating us."


End file.
